Fitness Club, niestety znowu prowadzimy sklep
Odcinek 21 The Shoping Time Chris: 'Ostatnio w The Shoping Time. Uczestnicy zobaczyli jak wygląda ich nowy dom! Ale czekajcie czekajcie musiało być zadanie że trzeba było na najnudniejszych z najnudniejszych filmów w histori całego znanemu człowiekowi kina nie zasnąć. To było trudne biorąc pod lupe to że uczestnicy zmienili strefe czasową i przez bite 6 godzin wcześniej lecieli. Jednak gdy walka dobiegała końca to Noah wygrał i tym samym zapewnił sobie nietykalność. Kto tym razem opuści Londyn? Kto odpadnie? Czy ojusz Noah to już praktycznie koniec? Oglądajcie The Shoping Time!!! <intro The Shoping Time> Plac Tropikalny '''Noah: '''Niestety znowu straciliśmy sojusznika. '''Duncan: '''Tak najpierw Tyler a teraz Trent. '''Noah: '''Niestety ale żebym przetrwał musisz wylecieć. '''Duncan: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz? '''Noah: '''Tak wszyscy musimy się poświęcić dla większego celu. '''Duncan: '''No weź się! '''Noah: '''A co sprzeciwiasz mi się? '''Duncan: '''Tak knypku mam cię dojść sam zajdę dalej! '''Noah: '''A wal się na ***! '''Duncan: '''O wulgaryzmy do tego się zniżasz '''Noah: '''Ty, ty **** ''część programu ucięta ze względu na jego wulgarną treść '''Noah: ***. 'Duncan: '''O już skończyłeś. '''Courtney: '''Duncan? Co się stało? '''Duncan: '''Dobra chodź. '''Courtney: '''Dobra jak chcesz. '''Noah: '''Porzałujesz. SPA '''Lindsay: '''Jej żyć nie umierać! '''Vera: '''Tak ta maska z pokrzyw jest extra! '''LeShawna: '''Tak ale wiecie i tak dziewczyn jest więcej od chłopaków. '''Gwen: '''Tak ale wiecie mogą i tak nas jedną po drugiej. '''Vera: '''Oby tylko zostać tu jeszcze pare odcinków. '''Lindsay: '''No i jeszcze Noah'a wywalić. '''LeShanwa: '''Tak on jest tak bezszczelny! '''Gwen: '''No i jeszcze może Brooke trochę się wredna zrobiła. '''Vera: '''Tak jakby się z Alejandro nie przyjaźniła to była by inna. '''LeShawna: '''No nawet dobrze gadasz dziewczyno za to cię lubie! '''Vera: '''Dzięki to miłe. '''Lindsay: '''No oby tylko się jakoś utrzymać. '''Gwen: '''Tak szkoda mi trochę że z mojego powodu odpadł Trent. '''LeShawna: '''Co takiego niby? '''Gwen: '''No Noah sobie wymyślił jak nas będzie eliminował. '''Lindsay: '''I kto był na początku tej listy. '''Gwen: '''Przykro mi to mówić ale... '''LeShawna: '''No mów dziewczyno. '''Gwen: '''Ty LeShawna ty. '''LeShawna: '''Ehh dobrze przepraszam muszę pomyśleć. Placyk na uboczu '''Brooke: '''Ja cię kocham Alejandro. '''Alejandro: '''Ja ciebie też Brooke. ''z boku 'Kathy: '''Ehh jacy oni słodcy. '''Brooke: '''A jak myślisz kto odpadnie następny. '''Alejandro: '''Szkoda mi to mówić ale myśle że LeShawna. '''Brooke: '''Wiesz że o tym samym pomyślałąm! ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Idzcie do Fitnessclubu! Fitness Club '''Chris: '''No już was tylko 10 została teraz czas na coś trudnego czyli prowadzicie sklep. '''Courtney: '''Ty sobie chyba żartujesz. '''Vera: '''Jej to będzie trudne., '''Chris: '''W rzeczy samej dobra powitajie Gertrude, Dorote i Genowefe. Trzy emerytowane babcie. '''Alejandro: '''I co mamy je uczyć pilatesu. '''Chris: '''Tak. Dobra idę nie chcę widzieć tej obwisłej skóru ''uderza Chrisa laską. 'Genowefa: '''Nie wiesz jak się odnosić do starszych. '''Gertruda: '''Tak jestem damą! '''Noah: '''Dobra dziewczyny zaczynamy. ''uderza Noah laską 'Genowefa: '''Nie jestem twoją koleżanką więc odzywaj się do mnie z należytym szacunkiem! '''Noah: '''Dobrze przepraszam. '''Genowefa: '''Dobrze i to rozumiem. ''20 minut później 'Brooke: '''Dobrze panie zaczynamy najpierw pajacyki. '''Dorota: '''Chcesz żebym złamała się na pół? '''Lindsay: '''Nie oczywiście ale trochę ruchu nie zaszkodzi. '''Genowefa: '''Ja ci dam! '''Duncan: '''Gertrudo jeszcze wyżyj potrafisz! '''Gertruda: '''Nie mój kręgosłup! '''Noah: '''Nie wszystko jest lepsze tylko nie te dinozaury! '''Alejandro: '''Wiem co masz na myśli '''Vera: '''Ja też wymiękam! '''COurtney: '''Nie ja stąd idę. ''wychodzą 'Gwen: '''Mięczaki! '''Duncan: '''Tak już wymiękli. '''Brooke: '''Ehh i co teraz? '''Kathy: '''Nie mam zielonego pojęcia ale też wychodzę! ''wychodzi 'Brooke: '''Czyli tylko nas trójka została? '''Gwen: '''Noo i jeden z nas to wygra. '''Duncan: '''Szczerze stawiam na Gwen. '''Gwen: '''Jej dzięki. '''Genowefa: '''Ale be zemnie. '''Dorota: '''I beze mnie! '''Gertruda: '''A ja zostane jestem silna! '''Gwen: '''Dziękujemy ok i raz i dwa. '''Brooke: '''Ehh ja się poddaje to nie ma sensu! '''Duncan: '''A ja się poddaje. '''Gwen: '''Duncan co ty robisz nie zawalaj dla mnie wyzwań. '''Duncan: '''To moja decyzja pa. '''Chris: '''Więc Gwen tym samym wygrywa dzisiaj. '''Gwen: '''To dziwne i nawet fajne. '''Chris: '''Ok idzcie zagłosować. '''Gertruda: '''Ej a co ze mną? Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Kto będzie w finałowej 9? #Gwen #Duncan #Brooke #Vera #Kathy #Lindsay #Alejandro #Noah '''Noah: '''Jej co się wam stało że mnie nie wywaliliście? '''Lindsay: '''Jej jestem dalej w grze! '''Alejandro: '''A ja zostałem z Brooke! '''Brooke: '''A ja z Alejandro! '''Gwen: '''Wiesz że mi się to nie podoba Duncan! '''COutrney: '''A co ja mam powiedzieć nie mam jeszcze czeku! '''LeShawna: '''No ja też nie mam czeku. '''Chris: '''A ostatni czek jest dla ... Courtney! '''LeShawna: '''No trudno idę się pakować. '''Duncan: 'Żegnaj. 'Lindsay: '''Pa LeShawna. '''Vera: 'Żegnaj będę tęsknić. '''Kathy: '''No ja też pa. '''LeShawna: '''Pa. '''Chris: '''Kto odpadne następny? Do zobaczenia w The Shoping Time! Kategoria:Odcinki The Shopping Time